Frissons
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Tobirama espérait surprendre sa dulcinée pour fêter leur première année en tant que couple. Cependant, Hana l'avait une fois de plus devancé et lui réservait une surprise d'une toute autre... nature.


_Hello tout le monde ! Voici un nouvel OS écrit dans le cadre du Shiptober sur le thème "BDSM" cette fois (ça vous donne déjà le ton haha). Ce texte est particulier pcq il s'agit d'un UA moderne mettant en scène un OC de ma fanfic "Légendes Éternelles", Hana Yamanaka ainsi que notre cher Tobirama Senju :D. Normalement, même sans me lire, vous devriez pouvoir apprécier votre lecture, en tout cas, je l'espère ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Tobirama ignorait à quel moment exact tout avait dérapé. À la base, il venait simplement rendre visite à Hana, sa petite-amie, pour fêter leur un an ensemble. Il était d'ailleurs rentré plus tôt de son travail pour préparer le dîner… Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il avait prévu _au départ_. Mais, fidèle à elle-même, Hana l'avait largement devancé. À l'instant même où il avait ouvert la porte, elle lui avait sauté dessus sans lui laisser le temps ne serait-ce que de la saluer.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans leur lit.

Seul.

Nu.

Et _menotté_.

Loin de lui l'envie de se plaindre de la situation, mais Tobirama aurait préféré au minimum qu'Hana lui _demande_ avant de l'attacher aux barreaux du lit. Le Senju grommela pour la forme tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Les menottes cliquetèrent doucement contre la tête de lit alors qu'il se tournait et retournait, en vain.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin. Tobirama crut que sa mâchoire allait littéralement se décrocher. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, son regard scruta en détail la silhouette d'Hana. Engoncée dans une petite robe noire moulante, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard séducteur au travers de ses mèches blondes, lissées pour l'occasion. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, prenant bien soin de se déhancher au grand plaisir de Tobirama, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer que sa robe laissait entrevoir bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. En effet, le dos du vêtement était uniquement composé de fils entrelacés que le Senju se ferait une grande joie de détacher un à un, une fois débarrassé de ces foutues menottes. Ces lacets recouvraient également le haut de sa poitrine, lui laissant une vue dégagée sur son décolleté plongeant.

— Ferme la bouche, chéri, tu risques de gober des mouches, plaisanta-t-elle devant son expression ahurie.

Tobirama mit quelques instants à réagir, son sang ayant déjà commencé à migrer ailleurs. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de retrouver un peu de contenance.

— Et si tu me détachais plutôt ?

Seul le doux rire de sa petite-amie lui répondit. En quelques pas supplémentaires, la jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit, juste à côté de lui.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout ~

Elle se pencha et lui susurra ces quelques mots.

— Et je suis certaine que tu vas a-do-rer.

Son souffle chaud effleura son oreille, provoquant des frissons d'excitation chez Tobirama. Son cœur battait également un peu plus vite à cause de l'anticipation… Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout diriger d'une main de fer devait s'obliger à maintenant lâcher prise.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Hana grimpa à califourchon sur le Senju. Un sourire très évocateur fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se pencha une nouvelle fois vers le visage de son amant.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, douce tentation dont il ne pouvait s'emparer. Elle embrassa ses joues, sa mâchoire, sa nuque, sa gorge… Tobirama frissonna et grogna de frustration face au petit manège de la Yamanaka. Chaque baiser enflammait un peu plus son corps, chaque caresse alimentait ce feu inextinguible et chaque soupir de sa dulcinée lui faisait perdre la tête.

Hana ne resta pas étrangère à l'excitation croissante de son homme. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle consentit enfin à lui donner ce baiser tant attendu. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et Tobirama n'attendit pas une seconde pour appuyer le baiser. Privé de ses mains, il ne se priva pour profiter du moment au maximum. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, s'enlacèrent, se séparèrent comme deux amantes restées trop longtemps loin l'une de l'autre tandis que leurs corps ondulaient déjà ensemble en une danse bien connue d'eux deux.

À bout de souffle, Hana rompit leur embrassade. À nouveau, les yeux rougeoyants de Tobirama, emplis de luxure et de frustration, la foudroyèrent, mais comme toujours Hana ne lui répondit que par un sourire sans équivoque.

Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois sa mâchoire avant de descendre doucement sur ses clavicules, puis sur ses pectoraux, ensuite sur ses abdominaux – auxquels elle accorda une attention toute particulière – avant d'arriver devant son sexe tendu. Le souffle court, Tobirama la regardait, impuissant, mais très impatient. Cependant, Hana s'amusa à nouveau à le faire attendre, car elle se contenta d'abord de l'entourer de sa main. Elle n'effectua que de lents va-et-vient au départ, se délectant de son visage crispé et de ses soupirs de plaisir. Le brasier dans le bas-ventre de Tobirama se faisait de plus en plus vif et fort, rugissant et dévorant chaque parcelle de son être.

Soudain, alors qu'Hana allait enfin passer à l'étape suivante, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. Le couple se figea, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

— Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Tobirama, essoufflé.

— Absolument pas. Je vais aller voir, attends-moi ici.

— Je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin avec ces menottes, ironisa-t-il.

Hana lui lança une œillade complice avant d'enfiler rapidement d'autres vêtements. Tobirama écouta et crut reconnaître la voix d'Eirin, sa meilleure amie. Il pesta. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas la Sayuki plus que ça, si en plus elle venait interrompre leurs moments d'intimité… Le Senju pria pour que sa bien-aimée en finisse au plus vite et revienne dans la chambre. Connaissant Hana et Eirin, une fois qu'elles se lançaient dans une discussion, elles pouvaient parler pendant des heures.

Ainsi, Tobirama attendit.

Et attendit.

Et attendit encore.

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais le Senju devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Le voilà coincé dans leur chambre.

Menotté.

Nu.

Et complètement seul.


End file.
